Striker Jones
Striker Jones is a Hero in Bloons TD 6. He specializes in military weaponry. He's unable to pop camo, and mainly supports Bomb Shooters. He’s also unable to pop Black Bloons, until level 9, which makes them less resistant to explosives. He costs $640 on Easy, $750 on Medium, $815 on Hard, and $900 on Impoppable. Upgrades Striker Jones will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Striker Jones shoots a powerful bazooka to explode Bloons. *Level 2 - Increased blast radius. - $180 *Level 3 - Unlocks Concussive Shell. - $460 *Level 4 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkey on screen shoot 10% faster - $1000 *Level 5 - Increased attack speed - $1860 *Level 6 - Blast radius and popping power for Jones's normal attacks increase greatly - $3280 *Level 7 - Pops 2 layers per shot and Mortar Monkeys blast radius increased by 10%. - $5180 *Level 8 - All Bomb Shooters near Jones get +5% range and +25% piercing power. - $8320 *Level 9 - Makes Black Bloons less resistant to explosive attacks. - $9380 *Level 10 - Unlocks Artillery Command. - $13640 *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. - $16380 *Level 12 - Slightly increased range, and Jones's normal attacks pop 3 layers per shot. - $14400 *Level 13 - Increased attack speed . - $16650 *Level 14 - Concussive Shell affects a larger area for a longer duration. - $14940 *Level 15 - Concussive Shell's cooldown is reduced to 11 seconds. - $16380 *Level 16 - More increased attack speed. - $17820 *Level 17 - Increased range and pops 4 layers per shot. - $19260 *Level 18 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys get +10% attacking speed. - $20700 *Level 19 - Increased attack speed. - $16470 *Level 20 - Artillery Command also gives double damage and popping power to all Bomb Shooters for 10 seconds. - $17280 Activated Abilities * Concussive Shell - Shoots a guided shell at the largest Bloon onscreen, stunning it on impact * Artillery Command - Resets the cooldown of all Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: *"Prepare for liberation!!" *"I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" When selecting him: *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"Target?" *"Orders?" *"What next?" *"Hey!" *"Ouch!" (when annoyed) *"Don't push it, soldier!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Nice!" *"HA!" *"HAHA!" *"Yes!" *"Sweet!" *"Ho-ho, YEAH!" *"All right!" *"Awesome!" * “Maximum firepower!” - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Target that M-O-A-B!" - MOAB appearance *"Target that BFB!"- BFB appearance *"Target that ZOMG!"- ZOMG appearance *"Target that DDT!"- DDT appearance *"Target that big huge one!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Got it on the first try!" *"Great work!" When using an Activated Ability: *"BOOM!" - Concussive Strike *"Fire at will!" - Artillery Command When leaking a bloon: *"Defend that exit!" *"They're getting through!" Gallery HeroIconStrikerJones.png|Striker Jones icon StrikerJonesLv3.png|Level 3 StrikerJonesLv10.png|Level 10 Level 20 Striker Jones.png|Striker Jones’ artwork at Level 20. Strike by the Jones.png|Activating Concussive Shell Trivia *Striker Jones currently affects Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys(who were introduced in 6.0). But since Dartling Gunners hasn't been released yet, and isconfirmed to be released soon, it is expected that Striker Jones will affect Dartlings too. *Both Jones and Captain Churchill use military weapons. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6